Edlight Express
Edlight Express '''is an episode of Me and The Eds: The Next Generation 　 Plot The episode opens with the kids in Glee club. The teacher explains they will be having a music festival in a month from Friday. Each student is to perform their own musical number in the form a play or Broadway production which they will perform for the entire student body. They may team up with classmates or anyone they can get. Nazz asks the most important question, "what's the catch?". In response, the teacher pulls a box out from under his desk and opens it, revealing a pair of roller skates. He explains that all acts must be performed on roller skates. Eddy complains because he can't stand up on the things. His only other option is acrobatics. He passes and retrieves a pair of roller skates. The days go by as everyone prepares for their acts. Ed asks if Edd and Prime can be suit actors in his skit. Kevin already has his planned out, but Ilana won't take part. Phineas decides he'll go solo. The teacher provides a stage for everyone to practice on. Eddy, allbeit has his act ready, is still struggling with the roller skates, being unable to maintain his balance. Before he can fall down and break his arse, Prime skates up from behind him and puts him on his feet as he skates by. Prime tries to do his own act, but struggles to pick a song. A week before, dress rehersals are to start. Some are already done beyond completion, others still have a long way to go. Prime finally decides his act and gets the rehersal going strong. One day before, Kevin's sunglasses for his costume break, forcing him to go without. At the festival, Sarah and Jimmy request to perform, only to be denied. Prime takes a deep breath and prepares himself to take part in Ed's act, who will be second. The show starts with Kevin's act, performing Pumping Iron from Starlight Express. Ed later goes on performing Patrick Page's "A Freak Like Me Needs Company", Nazz and Ilana do their own act to Katy Perry's "I Kissed a Girl". Eddy's act is by far the worst, he does the skit from Family Guy where William Shatner was in "Fiddler on The Roof". Phineas goes next, singing a mix of El Debarge and Jamie Golding's "Starlight Express". Edd performs AC/DC before joining Prime in his number. The final act is Prime and Edd singing "Rolling Stock". The next Monday, the grades are in. Kevin got a C- because he didn't have enough girls, Ed got an A for his inclusion of his teacher's favorite movie villain, Nazz and Ilana got an A- because their song wasn't original but they played it very good, Eddy got an C- because there was no singing noir rolling skating in his act, but he did amazing in Ed's act. Phineas got a B+ because Starlight Express is his teacher's favorite song from the skit (and he makes a "cute" Rusty), Edd got a A because of the refrence to electricity he is studying in science class, and Prime got an A due to the lack of actors, but amazing lighting and skating action. The episode ends with Eddy mumbling "I hate roller skates". Act List '''Kevin and Nazz: Pumping Iron from Starlight Express Ed, Edd, Phineas, Kevin, Eddy, Ilana and Prime: A Freak Like Me Needs Company from Spider-Man: Turn Off The Dark Nazz and Ilana: I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry Eddy: William Shatner's act in Fiddler on The Roof, minus the "KHAAAN" scream, replacing it with "TRON" Phineas: Starlight Express from show of the same name Edd: AC/DC from Starlight Express Prime and Edd: Rolling Stock from Starlight Express Quotes Nazz: Mr. Marlina, what's the catch? Mr. Marlina: A good question Nazz. All of your acts must be performed on roller skates. If you do not have a pair, I will kindly lend you some. Eddy: Roller skates? I can barely stand up on the damn things. Mr. Marlina: Your other option is acrobatcis. Eddy: Fine. (mumbling) Stupid Glee club. Prime: Oh! Starlight Express or Spider-Man, I can't decide! Nazz and Ilana: Greaseball. Greaseball. Greaseball the Diesel! Kevin: (singing) I'm a diesel engine. I'm knocking. I'm knocking. I'm knocking. I'm pumping iron! Ed: (cackles) You know this place is easy to break into. (cackles) Come on Peach Creek, let's get your freak on. Nazz: Ready, sister? Ilana: Oh, you know it girlfriend! Eddy: (in his terrible William Shatner accent) A fiddler on the roof? Sound's crazy, no? But here, in our little town of Agulara, you might say..........TRON!!!! Phineas: (singing) Starlight Express, you must confess. Are you real, yes or no? Starlight Express, answer me "yes", I don't want you to go. Edd: (singing) I am electric. Feel my attraction. Feel my magnetism, you will agree. I am electric. I have the contact. I am electric, the future is me. Prime: (singing) I'm just the fastest thing you'll ever see. That streak of lightning you just missed was me. (joined in by Edd) Don't stop now. We gotta keep it going all night. Rolling Stock. Rolling Stock! Trivia The tite as well as most of the acts come from the name of the creator's favorite Broadway musical, Starlight Express. This is the 1st episode of the series to not feature a battle. In the original script, the class was going to perform Starlight Express. Phineas was Rusty, Prime was Poppa, Kevin was Greaseball, Ilana was Pearl, Nazz was Belle, Edd was Electra, and Jimmy was Control. In Ed's act, each character is dressed as a member of The Sinister Six. Ed is the Green Goblin, Edd is The Lizard, Eddy is Swarn, Phineas is Electro, Kevin is Kraven the Hunter, Ilana is Swiss Miss, and Prime is Carnage.